


water me, so we could fill our solitudes.

by baillacillo



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Why Did I Write This?, brettyang - Freeform, eddychen - Freeform, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baillacillo/pseuds/baillacillo
Summary: you said that there's no one who can stay alive because of a plant? cause you probably right."Brett, from now on, don't ever water me again, you already filled me, filled my solitude with yours."
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	water me, so we could fill our solitudes.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! I don’t know why I suddenly wanted to write this in the middle of my sleep at 03.03 AM, buttt, enjoyy and hello please be gentle with me <3  
> optional: put some sad lo-fi music or some sad music in general <3
> 
> disclaimer: this work is purely fiction and has nothing to do with the real Brett and Eddy doe

Its Sunday morning, the ray of the sun runs through the blinds of his windows, straight brighten his eyes makes him awake from his sleep. Brett’s eyes half-opened, make sure his eyes well-adjust its scenery. He rubbed his eyes, sat upon his bed, stretched his body with a loud groan follows. He stepped up from his bed, walked towards the window open up his curtain, and as usual, he always watered his favorite plant before he starts his day. He actually has no green thumb for it. He really bad at gardening. the plant he had right now? ever almost died. The plant that he had is different from the others, it’s someone’s life, an actual someone's life, the heart of his favorite person in the world, Eddy. It’s kind of funny to think in this real-world there’s a person that could still alive because of a plant; It almost 3 years since the first time Eddy gave him his plant.

* * *

_"Eddy, your plant is weird, I take care of it every morning and I saw it, one of its petals is withered and then I saw it again, its blooming, dude", asked Brett, confused. Eddy left in silence he lowered his head remember how fast his emotions can be changed because of Brett. "Just take care of it, Brett. I told you that's my life it can detect my emotions"_

Eddy is still 23 y.o shy-funeral guy when he gave his soul to Brett, a beautiful figure he had ever met on his life. not just beautiful, the way Brett treated him best is also the reason why Eddy really does believe to give his life. As it already said the plant Eddy gave really depicted Eddy's conditions that have a different meaning side of it. From the way it's getting bloomed every time Eddy feels happy, the way it's getting withered every time Eddy feels in sorrow, and the way it's getting fall every time Eddy feels depressed, anxious, or pressed. And the other reason, that there are lots of rules that Eddy can’t breaks.

> _Golden hour is their favorite view throughout the day, the way they ascended the hill filled with heathers far from people, just to fulfilled their lust of the golden hour. This is the time Eddy has been waiting for, the time where he can finally give his life to the person he believed in. After they reached upon the top of the hill Brett called him "Eddy come here, lay down". as fast as he ran to Brett and immediately laid down amongst the heathers. "Now just close your eyes" Brett commanded. Eddy closed his eyes, but out of the blue, tears left his eyes, he wiped his tears and immediately woke up "Brett" called him. "Brett, I'll give you this, my life", hand-over the plant to Brett.  
>  "What?" his eyes half-opened, and Brett suddenly wakes up "You call this your life?", asked Brett laughing.  
>  "That's, I just need you to take care of that, hopefully, that’ll immortal," said Eddy.  
>  "But I cant take care of-", "That's why I need you to do it, so you can own your green thumb, don't ask, just take care of it. I'm serious now". Brett left in confusion he doesn't know whether his word is true or not about this is his life. _

__  


They go through their days together, the way they treated each other more than a brother, the way they filled each other's solitude, their flaws and all the mess they've made. Eddy really wish Brett had the same feelings as him. Every day, in every afternoon that they’ve spent, is just astronomical. The way they always laid down and spanned their bodies for seeing the orange sky tinted with purple or maybe pink colored. Talking about how the future works. Sometimes they just ranted at each other. Writing their one beautiful wish, written in a piece of paper they had prepared before they went home. Who can’t avoid that kind of fantasy that may other people made but for them, they actually make it happened.

* * *

“Brett, just let's break the rules-my rules.” Eddy’s eyes teared up. He can’t help his feeling. “What do you mean?” asked Brett, confused. “Kiss me, until I feel like I’m dying in your hands”, tears falling down on his cheeks “Play me hard, and forget about all the flaws of ours, forget about-“ Brett ran towards Eddy, shoved his head to the younger head. Their lips against each other, arms circled around Eddy’s neck, delicately kissed the younger lips. Brett pushed Eddy back brought him to the bed, let his body against the gravity. The hunger that they’ve been waiting for, brought them to the hunger kiss they had. Eddy’s hands blindly fumble Brett’s back. Brett aggressively reached Eddy’s jeans, unbuttoned it. Eddy’s belly full-filled of butterflies, the nerves kicked him so badly. Brett kissed him back and stroke Eddy’s hair softly 

> _Brett, I'm scared. the butterflies came in, the butterflies spread all over my body they're trying to kill me. They trying to eat me, Brett. Brett, I cant handle it. My heart bursting out, are you really can't hear it? cant you hear my heartbeat, Brett? Brett what if I die here. Brett what if the plant that I gave you just gave up as I am? Brett, don't stop. Brett. _stop_. _

Brett slowly reached down from Eddy's lips to the neck, slowly traveling to Eddy's hips, reached Eddy's dick. His mouth wide opened ready to greet the inside of the unbuttoned jeans. Eddy can't handle it, he's getting weaker, moans that he kept throughout the whole time can't he hides again. Brett really does treat Eddy mercilessly. Tears fall from Brett's eyes, he can feel his own dick twitched. Eddy tried to pull Brett back to his lips, Brett moved his head to Eddy’s neck. Delicately bite it, leave marks on it. Brett pulled up his head, lets it falling beside Eddy’s head, the heavy breathing that they both can hear. All the bite marks, the bruises on Eddy’s body is visibly to see, and the thin scratch on Brett’s back left seen. “I love you, Eddy”, he panted, beside of Eddy's ear, Tears from Eddy’s eyes fall left its eyes, streamed on his cheeks, Eddy hugged Brett tightly. 

* * *

It’s been a week since Brett met Eddy. Brett is worried, he tried to contact Eddy several times, but there is no answer. He decided to go to the hill make sure that Eddy is there and safe. He also brought the plant with him. 

Every day, the feelings that he had grown on his heart to Brett just getting wilder and wilder. He can’t forget about the first kiss that they've had. Bruises that still left on his body tried to re-call the butterflies to come over his body. Beautiful memories that he had, the smiles that plastered on Brett’s face he can’t ever get rid of. Those things made him weaker, hands and feet are tremblings, his body sore, eyes getting vague. Remembered the way they used to write their shortlist accomplishments on the hill, complete with a letterbox that they made placed at the tip of the hill, gave him an idea to write his last thing to Brett. He can't even bear to meet Brett, or if he wants to kill himself, left with his untold words. 

After Brett arrived at the foothills with him breathless, he looked to the letterbox beside him, a letter that was not fully entered white-colored, caught his eyes. With a rush, he took the letter out, ripped it out. It says; 

_Brett, if you see this I'm sorry, I have to leave you earlier. Earlier than I've expected. I'm sorry that I can't hold you or even protect you from everything, in the fact that you're the one that saves me for all this whole time. Brett, if loving you is making me weaker and weaker, then what should I do? If every kiss that you gave to me is making me slightly losing my petals and my soul then what should I do? if thinking of you every night making my petals withered then what should I do? Brett, now hate me, if hate can be my cure, hate me. So my soul can bloom again. Hate me so I can see you again. Hate me so I can finally fix my less. Hate me so I can kiss you hard and never ever leave you again. Brett, it's not your fault and neither our fault. Brett, from now on, don't ever water me again, you already filled me, filled my solitude with yours. I'm sorry Brett that I can't be a human-like you or like everyone else, that can stay alive because of the heart and not from a fucking plant. Brett, let's meet up at the hill this afternoon, let's we span ourselves among the heathers, let's we talk about the future ourselves, let's we talk about the shortlist accomplishments that we haven't done it yet. Let's meet Brett. Let's cry ourselves together. It’s not going to be a farewell nor a goodbye. Brett, I'm waiting._

_Sincerely yours,  
_

__

_Eddy Chen.  
_

His eyes brimmed with tears, Brett can't hold back his tears, tears flow its streams at Brett’s cheeks. He’s grinning, his chest feels tightening, his heart aching so badly, he can't even handle it. His head buried in his hands. He shoved his head up to make sure the plant that stayed on his hand is not getting lost its petals, but he shocked. The plant blooms its flowers, beautiful flowers filled with blue and red colored its petals, thinking Eddy is still waiting for him and fine. Without any second thought, he ran to the hill. After he arrived above the hill with his breath panting, his head in wandered finds where Eddy is, but he doesn't see anything. He called Eddy’s name out loud hiccupy “Eddy!”, he can't believe what he actually felt at that time, his trembling knees can't even he bears again. He sees nothing. He fell on his knees. The letter that still on his grip already wet from his tears. Golden with a little bit of blue and lilac-colored sky really brings him to tears, remember all the joy they always had around the time. But today, It just gave him sorrow. The misery that Eddy gave to him really kills him mercilessly.

“Brett”, the calls form his back, Eddy smiled over Brett. He turned his head over, “Eddy-“, said Brett with his eyes full of tears. Eddy fell to the ground, leaving his last breath away. Brett immediately stood up and ran towards him, placed him on his lap “Eddy no- wake up, you’re not- you’re still alive, look the flowers bloom abundantly, look, Eddy” his voice cracks.

Beautiful scenery with the sky full-colored, the breeze swing the heathers. The rustling of the plants became of cries from Brett; his cries filled the hill. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for making this to an end, this is my first ao3 one-shot(?), might not perfect yet, but I try my best for the writing and the story!! if there is something odds/lacks really appreciate your input! <3 
> 
> the inspiration of the story is from [Kibo](https://doraemon.fandom.com/wiki/Kibo) from Doraemon!! yes i know,,, dora-em- ok yall.  
> agaiiin, thankyou guys!


End file.
